Love in Family
by Yumi Koizumi
Summary: Shun harus tinggal satu atap dengan Miyaji bersaudara, kedua ibu mereka tidak melarang hubungan antara Kiyoshi dengan Shun. Bahkan keduanya –ibu Miyaji dan Izuki- berencana menjodohkan anaknya itu / REPOST / RnR?
1. Chapter 1 - Makan Malam

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Love in Family by Yumi Koizumi**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **Warning : AU! OOC, Typo(s), etc**

 **| Miyaji Kiyoshi, Izuki Shun, Miyaji Yuuya |**

* * *

Shun harus tinggal satu atap dengan Miyaji bersaudara, kedua ibu mereka tidak melarang hubungan antara Kiyoshi dengan Shun. Bahkan keduanya –ibu Miyaji dan Izuki- berencana menjodohkan anaknya itu

 **Tidak suka? Silahkan tekan back ^^**

 **Happy Reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

▪ **Makan Malam ▪**

"Yuuya, panggil Kiyoshi-kun. Makan malam sudah siap." Shun menyuruh Yuuya memanggil kakaknya karna hanya dia yang menganggur tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali hanya memandangi Shun sedang memasak makan malam, yang disuruh langsung pergi memanggil kakaknya yang masih sibuk di dalam kamar semenjak sore.

Yuuya memanggil kakaknya dari bawah tangga dia malas harus menaiki tangga hanya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya dan memanggilnya.

"Aniki! Makan malam sudah siaap!" tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari kamar Miyaji Kiyoshi. Yuuya tidak peduli yang penting dia sudah mengingatkan kakaknya untuk makan malam, sejujurnya walau kakaknya tidak ikut makan malam bersama toh dia senang karna punya kesempatan makan bersama dengan Shun.

"Mana Kiyoshi-kun ?" Shun sudah menata rapih hidangan makan malamnya, meskipun Shun tidak begitu pandai memasak tetapi makanan yang ia buatkan untuk Miyaji bersaudara dibuatnya dengan sepenuh hati oleh karna itu dia ingin belajar masak dengan Kagami dan mengetahui banyak resep makan yang enak, tentunya Kiyoshi tidak menyetujuinya.

Tapi karna Shun bersikeras untuk belajar masak dengan Kagami dan Shun mengatakan tidak akan tidur sekamar dengan Kiyoshi lagi kalau tidak mengijinkkannya belajar masak dengan Kagami. Dengan terpaksa Kiyoshi menyetujuinya, dia tidak ingin Shun yang seharusnya tidur sekamar dengannya harus tidur bersama Yuuya yang juga menaruh hati pada calon uhuknistrinyauhuk.

Mengangkat bahunya Yuuya berkata, "Entahlah, mungkin sedang menonton DVD idolanya" Shun mendesah pelan, Kiyoshi masih tidak bisa menghilangkan sifatnya yang begitu mengidolakan Miyu-miyu, apa yang kurang dari Shun hingga Kiyoshi seperti lebih mementingkan idolanya daripada dia apa karna Shun bukan perempuan?

Meskipun begitu Kiyoshi tetap mencintainya dengan tulus. Melihat Shun mendesah, Yuuya agak kesal dengan kelakuan kakaknya itu meskipun dia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kakaknya yang seperti itu tapi melihat Shun yang agak kecewa membuatnya ingin melempar bola basket ke wajah kakaknya membuat sadar mana yang lebih penting bagi kakaknya itu. Jadi dia kembali memanggil kakaknya sekali lagi.

"Aniki! Miyu-miyu atau Shun! Mana yang lebih penting!?"

2 menit kemudian Kiyoshi sudah berada di ruang makan, lalu duduk dikursinya terlihat Kiyoshi terengah-engah karna buru-buru ke ruang makan. Berterimakasihlah pada Yuuya yang sudah menyadarkan Kiyoshi untuk makan malam bersama.

"Tentu saja Shun yang lebih penting!" Kiyoshi menjawab pertanyaan yang barusan ia dengar dari teriakkan adiknya. Yuuya hanya mendengus pelan dan melanjutkan makannya tiba-tiba tertunda karna kedatangan aniki yang sedikit membuatnya sejenak menghentikan makan malamnya.

Orang yang dibicarakan-Shun- hanya menahan rona merah diwajahnya yang nampak samar-samar. Kiyoshi yang melihat Shun blushing tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ingin sekali dia mencium wajahnya yang terlihat manis bahkan ia berfikir lebih manis Shun ketika blushing daripada idolanya.

Chuu~

Ciuman dadakan tepat dibibir ranum milik Izuki Shun yang barusan Kiyoshi lakukan membuat wajah Shun tambah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, Shun melempar sumpit yang ia pegang ke arah Kiyoshi dan dengan mudah Kiyoshi menghindar.

"Berhenti bercanda, habiskan makan malam mu atau tidak akan ku buatkan lagi!" Shun berdiri ia sudah selesai makannya dan langsung bergegas ke kamarnya.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Semenjak kedatangan Shun di apartemen Miyaji bersaudara, sehari-hari yang biasanya terlihat suram karna Miyaji bersaudara terlalu menyibukkan kepentingannya sendiri dan tidak memperhatikan keadaan apartemennya yang tidak rapih, kini menjadi lebih terurus daripada sebelumnya, dengan adanya Shun di apartemen mereka.

Miyaji Kiyoshi yang membawa-paksa- pacarnya, Izuki Shun untuk tinggal bersama. Kiyoshi yang terlalu overprotektif pada Shun, tidak ingin Shun jauh-jauh darinya dia takut kalau Shun-nya itu direbut oleh si sipit yang murah senyum-liciknya- yang dulunya dari SMA Touou dan sekarang berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo yang sama dengan Miyaji Kiyoshi, tidak lain dan tidak bukan Imayoshi Souichi.

Keluarga Izuki tidak melarang Shun tinggal di apartement Miyaji, ibu mereka saling dekat bahkan berniat menjodohkan anaknya itu. Kak Aya yang mendengar Shun akan pindah ke apartemen Miyaji terlihat senang, dengan begitu Aya lebih leluasa tidur di kamar Shun yang lumayan luas dari kamarnya.

Kakak yang licik.

Kiyoshi sudah mendapat restu dari sang mertua dan ibunya, sekarang ia tinggal membangun keluarga yang romantis dan harmonis dengan calonnya-istrinya-, Izuki Shun yang nanti menjadi Miyaji Shun.

Shun yang belum siap dengan rencana perjodohan orang tuanya, dia memutuskan untuk menundanya hingga dia lulus kuliahnya. Itu bukan berarti Shun tidak serius dengan Kiyoshi, walaupun begitu baru 2 bulan mereka menjalin hubungan yang biasanya orang-orang menyebutnya pacaran.

Terlalu dini untuknya menjalin hubungan lebih serius, apalagi dia masih sekolah dan harus fokus untuk ujian kelas 3 yang menentukan dia lulus atau tidaknya. Dia ingin kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Kiyoshi tentu saja untuk masuk ke sana tidaklah mudah.

Oleh karna itu untuk sekarang dan seterusnya Shun akan tinggal bersama Miyaji bersaudara, sekaligus jika ada kesulitan dalam belajarnya Shun bisa bertanya pada Kiyoshi dan Shun harus menjaga adiknya Yuuya selama Kiyoshi kuliah.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Shun sekarang sedang membereskan kamarnya, begitu ia memasuki kamarnya ia mendapati kamar yang ditempatinya berantakan terlihat bungkus cemilan dimana-mana dan CD (bukan celana da**m :v) berserakan di lantai sepertinya benar yang dikatakan Yuuya kalau Kiyoshi baru saja menoton idolanya. Ia dan Kiyoshi tidur satu kamar, karna hanya ada 2 kamar di

Baru seminggu Shun tinggal satu atap dengan Kiyoshi yang terkadang dia kewalahan harus menghadapi Miyaji bersaudara yang sama-sama susah diatur, bukan hanya kamarnya yang berantakan, setiap hari pastinya ada saja bungkus cemilan dimana-mana dan pakaian yang juga menemani bungkus cemilan di lantai.

Setelah membersihkan kamarnya ia berbaring dikasur ia ingin istirahat sebentar melepas lelahnya, mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka mengubah niatnya untuk istirahat. Shun tidak ingin kalau malam ini dia tiba-tiba di serang oleh Kiyoshi seperti yang dilakukannya di ruang makan. Shun dan Kiyoshi belum pernah melakukan hal 'itu' tentu saja belum melakukannya, sebelum Shun benar-benar menjadi milik Kiyoshi seutuhnya.

Sampai sejauh ini bisa dibilang aman.

"Kau marah, Shun ? Maaf aku tidak bisa menahannya." Kiyoshi duduk dipinggir kasur sembari mengelus rambut Shun, jujur saja dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya untuk tidak mencium Shun setiap hari itu karna wajah Shun yang terlihat minta dicium saking manisnya. Shun hanya diam berpura-pura tidur, sejujurnya Shun tidak marah ia hanya malu apalagi Kiyoshi menciumnya di depan Yuuya. Shun yang sudah benar-benar kelelahan dan matanya tidak kuat menahan kantuknya dia pada akhirnya tertidur-menghadap kearah tembok-.

Kiyoshi menaikkan selimutnya, menghangatkan Shun yang sepertinya sudah tertidur, dia tersenyum melihat Shun tertidur. Kiyoshi benar-benar bahagia dengan adanya Shun di kehidupannya.

"Oyasumi, Shun."

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Kiyoshi kini sedang mencuci piring bekas makannya, dia yang menggantikan tugas Shun sementara. Karna yang seharusnya mengerjakan tugasnya sedang tidur karna kecapaian Kiyoshi yang tidak ingin terus merepotkan Shun jadi dia yang menggatikannya untuk sementara waktu, dia juga yang merapihkan ruang makan dan ruang tamu.

Sedangkan Yuuya hanya asyik menonton TV di ruang santai, apartement milik keluarga Miyaji ini terbilang cukup luas untuk ditinggal 3 orang di dalamnya, daripada dibilang apartement mungkin lebih mirip rumah sederhana tapi berkesan mewah.

 _Rrrr_

Ponsel milik Shun yang tertinggal di meja ruang makan bergetar. Kiyoshi yang sudah selesai beres-beres mengambil telpon Shun melihat ada 2 pesan masuk dari Takao, teman se-timnya waktu di SMA Shuutoku.

From : Takao-kun

Subject : Reunian

 _Konbanwaaaaa Izuki-saaaan!_ ヽ( ｀∀´)ﾉ

 _Besok Akashi-kun mengadakan acara reunian antar PG di Maji Burger, jam 08.00 P.M – selesai._

 _Aku harap kau datang, jika kau ingin selamat dari gunting Akashi-kun. Dan jangan lupa bawa coffee jelly aku ingin mencicipinya~_

Reunian antara PG berarti Shun-nya akan bertemu Imayoshi, Kiyoshi tidak ingin itu terjadi.

To : Takao-kun

Subject;Re: Reunian

 _Shun tidak akan ikut ke acara itu. Katakan itu pada Akashi kalau Shun tidak bisa datang. Aku yang tidak mengizinkannya datang ke acara itu._

 _Tertanda Miyaji Kiyoshi._

Kiyoshi mematikan ponsel Shun, dia tidak peduli Akashi akan melemparkan gunting keramat padanya karna tidak mengizinkan Shun datang ke acaranya dia lebih memilih Shun-nya agar tidak bertemu Imayoshi secara langsung.

~TBC~

* * *

 **A/N** : Sebenernya ini fict udah pernah aku post sebelumnya, tapi karna 'sesuatu' yang tidak dengan sengaja (mungkin) saya hapus. Maka dari itu saya repost dan sedikit memperbaiki kalimat yang menurut saya kurang pas. /bow

Miyaji Yuuya itu adik kandung Miyaji Kiyoshi dia muncul di manga kurobas extra game chapter 1 dan Epilogue Shuutoku.

Maaf kalau re-post, silahkan dinikmati(?) ^^

Koreksi jika ada salah kata/kalimat... ^^

Ah, sebelumnya saya minta maaf karna tidak (belum) sempat melanjutkan fanfict MOZU dan malah nulis fict baru (mungkin ini udah lama) tapi setidaknya saya usahakan secepatnya untuk post di ffn.

 **RnR**?


	2. Chapter 2 - Rival

Shun harus tinggal satu atap dengan Miyaji bersaudara, kedua ibu mereka tidak melarang hubungan antara Kiyoshi dengan Shun. Bahkan keduanya –ibu Miyaji dan Izuki- berencana menjodohkan anaknya itu.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Love in Family by Yumi Koizumi**

 **Warning! AU! OOC , OC , Typo(s) , dan kegajean(?) lainnnya...**

 **| Miyaji x Izuki slight Imayoshi x Izuki |**

 **Tidak suka ? Silahkan tekan back ^^**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter II**

▪ **R . I . V . A . L**

Minggu pagi, 5:55 A.M

Shun sudah bangun lebih awal dari Kiyoshi dan Yuuya, itu karna dia harus membuat sarapan mereka dan membereskan setiap ruangan di apartemennya yang sekarang tempat tinggalnya.

Sebelumnya Shun melihat ruang makan masih berantakan tapi kini sudah rapi, ia merasa senang kemungkinan Kiyoshi yang membereskannya. Melihat ruangan makan sudah bersih sekarang ia harus membereskan ruangan lainnya tapi sebelum itu Shun mencari ponselnya yang semalam ia letakkan dimeja makan, karna tidak dapat menemukannya dimana-mana ia menyerah untuk mencarinya.

'Mungkin Kiyoshi-kun yang menyimpan ponselku' pikir Shun di tengah pekerjaannya membereskan ruang santai yang terlihat bungkus cemilan dimana-mana.

Sesudah membersihkan ruang santai Shun sekarang harus membuang sampah-sampah yang sudah ia pisahkan sesuai jenis sampahnya di palstik besar yang sudah disiapkan lalu membuangnya di tempat pembuangan sampah yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya, biasanya mobil pengangkut sampah datang pagi-pagi tetapi karna hari Minggu datangnya siang.

Sembari membawa kantong sampah di tengah perjalannya Shun bertemu dengan beberapa ibu-ibu yang juga membawa kantong sampah sama sepertinya, Shun menyapa ibu-ibu tersebut lantaran ia mengenalnya karna mereka adalah tetangga sebelah apartemennya.

"Ara, nak Izuki kau rajin seperti biasanya." sahut Ny. Yamada tersenyum melihat Shun yang menurutnya Shun adalah pemuda yang manis juga rajin ia jadi ingin punya anak seperti Izuki Shun yang bisa membantunya tiap hari membuang sampah dan beres-beres rumah.

"Bagaimana dengan saudara-saudara mu itu, nak Izuki? Apa mereka masih tidak membantumu?" tanya Ny. Yoshida,sejujurnya Shun dan Miyaji bersepakat untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka dan Shun mengaku sebagai saudara jauhnya duo Miyaji karna untuk berjaga-jaga. Shun tidak ingin dirinya dikatakan calon uhukistriuhuk Miyaji Kiyoshi dan mengharuskannya tinggal di apartemennya.

"Mereka masih menempel di kasurnya, Ny. Yoshida-san." jawab Shun ramah, Ny. Yamada dan Ny. Yoshida hanya tertawa pelan mereka mengerti seperti apa Miyaji saudara ini sama seperti suami mereka yang masih menempel pada kasurnya.

Setelah membuang sampah Shun pamit pulang pada Ny. Yamada dan Ny. Yoshida karna ia harus menyiapkan sarapan. Ketika sampai di apartementnya Shun melihat Kiyoshi ada di depan pintu menunggunya, Shun yang melihat itu segera menghampiri.

"Dari mana saja ? Kau lama sekali Shun tidak tahukah aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, aku kira kau menghilang 'ntah kemana karna kau marah soal kejadian semalam." Kiyoshi langsung memeluk Shun erat, yang di peluk merona sekaligus bingung tidak biasanya Kiyoshi bangun pagi seperti ini dan sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku baru saja membuang sampah sekaligus berpapasan dengan tetangga kita." jawab Shun.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku jika ingin pergi keluar, ba~ka~" Kiyoshi dan Shun masuk ke dalam apartemennya sembari Kiyoshi yang masih memeluk Shun-nya dari belakang.

"Mou~ Kiyoshi-kun, aku harus menyiapkan sarapan." Kiyoshi tidak menggubris Shun yang ingin melepaskan pelukannya, ia malah menempelkan dagunya di atas kepala Shun sembari mencium aroma khas yang masih melekat dari rambut si empunya nya-Izuki Shun-. Padahal keduanya sama-sama belum mandi pagi. (author mati ditempat kena lemparan nanas.)

Shun pergi ke dapur, sebelum memasak sarapan ia mencuci kedua tangannya walaupun begitu Kiyoshi masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. Disela-sela mencuci tangan Kiyoshi mendengus pelan disekitar tengkuk Shun, membuat Shun bergidik geli di tambah wajahnya yang makin merona terlihat jelas cupingnya yang samar-samar memerah itu membuat Kiyoshi terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Hoamh, ohayou~" di tengah kedua pasangan sedang menebar kemesraan, Yuuya muncul dan melihat kakaknya yang sedang memeluk Shun dia mendesis pelan.

"O-ohayou, Yuuya." jawab Shun, sedangkan Kiyoshi hanya menjawab dengan tatapan tidak suka pada Yuuya karna menurutnya mengganggu ia yang sedang bermesraan dengan Shun. Kiyoshi manja sekali kalo sama Shun... (sekali lagi author mati dilempar grobak nanas yang datang ntah darimana.)

"Tidak biasanya aniki bangun lebih awal, hm?" Yuuya mengambil gelas di rak gelas yang ada di samping Shun dan kakaknya, sedangkan yang di tanya hanya diam saja masih memeluk Shun. Dia merasa haus makanya dia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih dan melihat kakaknya juga Shun sedang bermesraan di dapur. Sesudahnya mengambil gelas Yuuya langsung menuju ke kulkas untuk mengambil air minum dingin lalu meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Kiyoshi-kun, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu aku harus menyiapkan sarapan." ucap Shun menoleh kebelakang menatap Kiyoshi dengan tatapan 'tolong lepaskan aku'.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama? Bukankah itu nyaman?" Kiyoshi senang menggoda pacarnya ini, wajah Shun makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"T-tidak! Ma-maksudku itu tidak muat untuk 2 orang di dalam _bathtub_ nya." menolehkan pandangan kearah lain Shun benar-benar malu. Kiyoshi terpaksa melepaskan pelukkannya agar Shun bisa leluasa membuatkan sarapannya, padahal Kiyoshi ingin sekali dia dan Shun mandi bersama dengan begitu dia bisa me－

 _Plak_

Kiyoshi menampar wajahnya sendiri, (author : sakit ngga?) ini masih pagi tetapi dia sudah berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Jelas itu tidak mungkin, karna ia sama sekali belum banyak menyentuh Shun-nya.

'Apa yang kupikirkan huh, aku harus menahan diri.'

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

10:15 A.M

Imayoshi baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan umum, seperti biasanya kalau tidak belajar di rumah atau perpustakaan tempat kuliahnya dia suka berkunjung ke tempat perpustakaan umum yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya.

Biasanya di hari libur seperti ini dia meluangkan waktunya belajar atau bermain basket tapi hari ini dia hanya belajar sebentar mungkin karna bosan melihat banyak pengunjung yang datang ke perpustakaan, kebanyakan dari siswa SMA kelas 3 yang sebentar lagi menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Berbicara tentang siswa kelas 3 ia jadi teringat seseorang yang dia suka.

'Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, heh.' pikir Imayoshi, orang-orang disekitar yang melihatnya tersenyum merasa merinding ketakutan karna senyuman Imayoshi yang aneh di tambah matanya yang sipit menambah kesan 'horror'-nya.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli buku sebentar, Kiyoshi-kun!"

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak boleh ikut, apa salah aku menemani mu?"

"U-uh, i-itu..."

Imayoshi sepertinya mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dari arah depannya yang tidak begitu jauh, dia memperhatikan mempertajam pendengarannya dan melebarkan(?) matanya untuk melihat seksama siapa orang itu. "Izuki Shun?" ucap Imayoshi tidak percaya, bagaimana tidak baru saja dia memikirkannya lalu orang yang dia pikirkan ada di depannya bersama Miyaji Kiyoshi. Imayoshi sedikit bingung kenapa Miyaji bersama dengan Izuki ?

"Imayoshi-san!"

"Cih!" atmosfer di sekitar mereka menjadi tidak enak karna seseorang didekat Izuki Shun sedang menatap sangat tidak suka dengan kehadiran Imayoshi, tidak lain Miyaji Kiyoshi.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

 _Caffeteria_

Di sinilah Kiyoshi dan Imayoshi menunggu Shun kembali dari membeli buku-joke book- keluar baru, hawa di sekitar mereka juga tidak bersahabat terlebih lagi Kiyoshi menatap Imayoshi dengan deathglare nya sejak awal bertemu. Imayoshi yang merasa ditatap seperti itu tidak mengerti maksudnya, kenapa seorang Miyaji Kiyoshi seperti menatapnya sebagai musuhnya padahal sebelumnya mereka biasa saja.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu, Miyaji-kun. Apa ada yang salah dengan ku?" tanya Imayoshi memulai percakapan yang daritadi tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka.

"Cih, haruskah aku menjawabnya." jawab Kiyoshi ketus, jujur saja Kiyoshi kesal dengan adanya Imayoshi apalagi sampai bertemu dengan Shun-nya itu menambah kekesalannya.

"Hee~ jaa, aku sejak tadi bertanya-tanya sejak kapan kau dan Izuki-kun begitu dekat?"

"Shun tunanganku! Jadi jangan coba mendekatinya! RIVAL-san." menekan kalimat rival Kiyoshi langsung beranjak dari tempatnya begitu melihat Shun memasuki Caffeteria dan langsung menarik Shun pergi dari tempat iu. Shun yang tidak mengerti dengan Kiyoshi yang tiba-tiba saja menariknya keluar padahal ia ingin minum _coffee jelly_ kesukaannya.

"Tu-tunggu, ada apa Kiyoshi-kun?" tanya Shun, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Kiyoshi.

"Izuki!" Imayoshi memanggil Shun juga berusaha mengerjarnya, ada yang ingin dia katakan tapi Kiyoshi makin mempercepat langkahnya. Shun yang merasa ada hal penting yang ingin dikatakan Imayoshi dia berusaha menghentikan Kiyoshi untuk sebentar saja tapi di tolak oleh Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi-kun, aku mohon berhenti sebentar saja. Mungkin ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan olehnya. Aku janji setelah ini kau boleh meminta apa saja dariku." mendengar hal itu Kiyoshi berhenti sejenak, lalu menatap Shun dengan ekspresi setengah kesal dan setengah senang. Ia senang karna setelah ini dia bisa meminta apa saja yang dia inginkan pada Shun, bukan kah itu jarang sekali. Kiyoshi kesal karna Shun lebih peduli pada Imayoshi daripadanya. Padahal Kiyoshi tidak sadar, selama ini Shun sangat sangat peduli sekali pada duo Miyaji itu.

"Hanya 5 menit saja mengerti? Kalau tidak jangan harap malam ini kau bisa tidur dengan tenang, hm." seringai Kiyoshi, Shun mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pacarnya itu.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Di perjalanan pulangnya Shun memikirkan kembali perkataan Imayoshi tentang pertemuan antar _Point Guard_. Sedangkan Kiyoshi masih saja menggenggam tangan Shun, tidak ingin melepasnya hingga tiba di apartementnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Apa kau sudah diberitahu oleh Akashi-kun tentang pertemuan hari ini?" tanya Imayoshi_

" _Pertemuan ? Tidak, aku tidak tahu itu Imayoshi-san. Aku lupa menaruh ponsel, jadi aku belum mengeceknya." jawab Shun_

" _Souka. Kalau begitu aku beritahu lagi. Hari ini jam 8.00 malam, Akashi-kun mengadakan pertemuan antara Point Guard di Majii Burger. Aku harap kau datang, karna Akashi-kun yang mengadakan acaranya, jika tidak mungkin tahu akibatnya. Begitulah, aku mendapat pesan dari Takao-kun."._

 _ **End flashback**_

'Pertemuan, kah ? Sudah lama aku juga ingin bertemu dengan yang lainnya, tapi aku di izinkan olehnya.' pikir Shun sambil menatap punggung Kiyoshi. Tapi bukan itu yang harusnya ia pikirkan, Shun tidak tahu apa yang di inginkan oleh pacarnya ini. Hanya dengan kalimat 'Aku janji setelah ini kau boleh meminta apa saja dariku.' Kiyoshi jadi menurut padanya.

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **A/N : Osh, maaf kalau makin gaje**

 **Imayoshi-san akhirnya muncul, walau cuma bentar :""**

 **Imayoshi-san sebenarnya belum tahu kalau Miyaji dan Izuki ada suatu hubungan, jadi dia masih ngincer Izuki.**

 **Yap, apa yang sangat Miyaji inginkan dari Izuki ? Kita tunggu di chapter berikutnya ^^**

 **RnR ?**


End file.
